B L A C K B L O O D
by TAB-flavored-faygo
Summary: Medusa resisted the urge to grin. "A grim reaper plagued by madness would be quite interesting to observe." [KiMa.]
1. Chapter 1

"Damn."

Kid grabbed at his arm again, peering at the wound that bled through his suit. He didn't stray his stare from the floor as he continued walking to the nurse's office, replaying the entire battle with the Demon Sword. He had been about to shoot another blow, faltering only upon finding the bleeding slice along his arm delivered by his opponent.

"_How did this even happen?"_ He thought as he stepped into the cool air of the office, knocking softly on the door.

"Dr. Medusa?"

The blonde woman swiveled around in her chair to face him. "Oh, hello there, Kid. Something I can help you with?"

He glanced down at his arm.

"I was attacked by the demon sword. It's not that huge of a deal, but I thought it best to tell you." She looked up at him with her snakelike eyes, thoughts running a mile in her head. "Oh, my. Well, do let me see where you were injured." He sat down in the chair across from her and pulled up his arm sleeve, wincing slightly when the cloth slid over the open flesh.

"Well, what a wound you have here," she said, inspecting the cut. "Would you mind my asking what did it?" "I was attacked by the Demon Sword."

She felt her heart stop for a moment. "The Demon Sword, you say?"

"_So it was Crona who did this. Maybe I should be greatful for that child for once. Some good might come out of this. Well, good for me at least,"_ she thought.

"Do you think it'll need stitches?" the reaper inquired. "I'm afraid so. But don't worry, I'll have it stitched up in no time." She slid back over to the cabinet, pulling out the necessary supplies for stitching. "Well, judging by the size of your arm it seems you'll need just about eight stitches."

He let out a breath of relief at those words, relaxing himself a bit. "I was nervous you were going to say seven, heheh." She glided back over to him, pulling out a wipe and sanitizing the wound. "Ah, yes, I forgot about your little...quirk. Nevertheless, you should be stitched up quickly," she said, going to throw away the cloth, only…

Only there was something.

Something that wasn't red.

Something that was…

_Black. _

"Is something wrong?"

She caught herself, tossing the wipe into the trash. "It's nothing," she replied as she got back into her chair. "I was just making sure you had proper blood flow to your wounded area before beginning the stitching."

"What is this?" She thought as she threaded the first stitch._ "Black blood? Interesting indeed. Perhaps I should take the chance to use this to my advantage."_ She resisted the urge to grin.

"_A grim reaper plagued with madness would be quite interesting to observe." _

"_Something doesn't seem right,"_ Kid felt his mind tell him as the third stitch went in. _"Though, that's probably just leftover stress from the mission. What could possibly be wrong with a simple nurse?"_

The woman pulled another stitch through, continuing up his arm. "So, how are those twin pistols of yours? I'm assuming they didn't sustain any injuries."

"Of course not, they're two of the finest weapons I could possibly ask for. I mean, they certainly have their flaws…at times…" The reaper bit his lip, trying not to remember the previous week's incident with the cake at the mall. "But, I don't think I could ask for any better."

"Isn't that nice," she said, her voice unknowingly laced with poison. "A good bond between weapons and meisters are certainly fatal in resonating souls." He looked down at the stitches, breathing out upon seeing her finish the eight stitch.

"How long do you think they'll take to heal?" "Well, it was a pretty deep injury, it should take about three weeks until you have them removed."

She picked up the remaining supplies, bringing them back over to the cabinet. Kid flexed out his arm, testing out the new addition to his arm before sliding the sleeve back down.

"Thanks, Dr. Medusa," he said, getting up from his seat. "Of course, dear. And do let me know if you're in need of anything else." Her eyes caught on a bag on her desk. _"Hmm, I think I have some pills to increase the spread of the black blood." _

She grabbed his shoulder just as he walked by. "Actually, now that I think about it…there is one more thing I think you should use." Pulling open her drawer, she pulled out a small bag filled with capsules.

"Pills…?"

"Yes, they're to help blood flow to and from the wound."

"_I'm not even lying. The pills will do exactly what I said." _

"Take one every morning and every night before bed." "Will do," he said as he left the room.

He slid the small bag into his suit pocket, staring ahead as he made his way back up to his father's office to report the news of the Demon Sword to him.

"_Hm…I feel like I'm forgetting something. Maka, that's right. I haven't gone and told her I'm back yet."_ He grabbed at his arm again.

"_Hopefully she won't notice the cuts, but…"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **_

"Maka, are you home?"

Kid straightened out his suit, thankfully now non-ripped and blood-free. The girl inside, upon hearing his voice, jumped up off the couch in anticipation, running over and answering the door.

"Kid!" she said, grinning and throwing her arms around his neck. "Took you long enough." "Heh, well, I would've come earlier, but I was held up by something. It's not that important, though." She pulled away from him, looking up at him with soft green eyes.

"In any case I'm just glad to see you back unharmed." Shutting the door behind him, she grabbed his hand and led him back over to the couch.

"_It'd worry her too much if she knew that I got hurt, even if it is just a minor injury. Best to keep it to myself." _

He pulled his hand tighter in hers. "I missed you on that mission, you know." She smiled again, lightly kissing his cheek. "I missed you too. You were gone for longer than usual." "It was just official business with my father, something about the Demon Sword. I wish I could've been back sooner, though."

She moved over a bit, resting against his chest. "I'm sorry it took so long." "It's fine, I'm just glad you're back. The mission went well, though?"

He felt himself tense up a bit. "Of course! Came back without a scratch." "Well, that's always good to hear." She wrapped his arms around him, pulling herself closer to him as he twirled about one of her pigtails.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked.

"Of course. And you know I love you too, don't you?"

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day passed a bit uneventfully, the wound now beginning to seal up nicely and their class having been a fairly normal one [well, as normal as a class with Stein _could _be]. Maka hadn't asked about the wound, either.

Not to say that she had actually seen it, or had any knowing that it was even there.

Either way, things were going smoothly and regularly as Kid, Maka, and Tsubaki were sitting at a table, eating their regular lunches, when-

"YAHOOOOOOO! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!"

The blue haired assassin ran up onto the table and threw his arms open wide, finishing his grand entrance. Tsubaki glanced up, flushing a bit and trying to pull him down by the arm.

"B-Black*Star, get down from the table. People eat there! And people are staring!" He simply laughed in response, puffing out his chest.

"LET THEM STARE! I'M THE BIGGEST STAR THERE IS, AND I DESERVE A SPOTLIGHT!" "But there _is_ no spotlight…" she mumbled exasperatedly.

Maka looked up at him, gritting her teeth together. "Ugh...Kid?" He didn't even glance up from his book as he shut it and handed it to her, all too used to this routine.

"Makaaaaa…CHOP!"

She slammed the hardcover down onto the middle of his skull, watching as he fell back a bit and stumbled onto the ground, groaning. Tsubaki sat back down and let out a sigh. "He really needs to learn…"

Maka gave the book back to the boy next to her, shutting her eyes in annoyance. "I'm not even sure how you put up with him." The black haired girl cast a glance down at her meister, who was currently bleeding on the floor. "You just get used to it after a while, I think."

No one noticed how Kid glanced down at him, his eyes locking onto the red substance. No one noticed how he felt a strange icy chill run up his back. No one noticed the odd smile that crept onto his features as he slowly, slowly began to laugh.

"Maybe if we're all lucky he'll bleed to death and rot alone, heheh."

They definitely noticed that, though.

Maka turned to him, a confused look on her face. "Huh?" He didn't look up, grinning to himself as he continued.

"That'd be nice, wouldn't it? Alone, driven mad by his own mistakes and misery as the blood runs through his fingers before him." "Uh…Kid? You're kind of worrying me."

"What? Worrying you? Why?"

She gave him a sincere look, worry threading its way through her features. "_Did she see the stitches?_" he thought, subconsciously pulling his suit arms down. "Well, I mean, what you were just saying. It was kind of…morbid." "Maka, stop being ridiculous! I haven't spoken since I sat down here, you know that."

"Uh…But, but you just…" She thought for a moment to herself. "Never mind. It was probably nothing anyways." The reaper looked down, noting the fallen blue haired boy on the ground. "What happened to him?"

By this point, Maka was getting suspicious. "I Maka-chopped him, remember? You handed me the book." Kid looked back up, thoroughly confused. "I did? Huh…I must not've been paying attention." "You were probably just spacing out or something," Tsubaki replied.

Black*Star got up, brushing himself off. "HAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHA, NOT EVEN A HIT LIKE _THAT_ CAN TAKE DOWN THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!"

Maka then took the initiative, getting up out of her seat. "Want to test that?" she said, taking back Kid's book and holding up her own. "She could try it dual-handed, this time," Kid warned. They both grinned at the wide-eyed assassin. "Maybe then he'll listen."

Needless to say, he immediately sat back down next to Tsubaki.

"Uhhh…maybe another time then."


End file.
